Haunted House Fun Chaos!
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: They thought this would be fun! They thought this would be very exciting… but no. Indeed, they have to stay in a house. A haunted house, that is. Can they live? Or would they go bonkers and wet their pants? [SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno]


**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto! God knows; if I'm lying… if I am lying, let me be struck by lightning! (Clouds darken)… Looks like there's gonna be a storm!

**Summary: **They thought this would be fun! They thought this would be very exciting… but _no_. Indeed, they have to stay in a house. A haunted house, that is. Can they live? Or would they go bonkers and wet their pants? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Chapter 1: You thought wrong! Bwa- ha- ha- ha!

"Really, Hokage-sama? You would do _that_?" All he ninjas exclaimed, well except for the _cool_ ones that is.

"Yes! You would go in a house. Stay in it for a week!" Tsunade smiled at them, her hands resting at her desk. Shizune stared at her master, looking edgy and stressed out. Like she has knowledge about something that she's timorous of. "That would be for **free**! And it's exceedingly fun. No cost at all!" Tsunade grinned widely. _It's _**free **_fun for _**me**_. And it would not cost you anything _**but **_your _guts_! Tsunade, you're such a clever, beautiful, young, and dexterous woman! Who wouldn't be attracted to you? _Tsunade thought while her evil laugh ringing inside her. And my message for Tsunade would be: Liar Liar, pants on wire. (**Random Gay: **It's pants on fire, sister!) Well yeah, whatever.

"Why would you do this?" Kakashi asked, getting apprehensive but Tsunade. It's impractical of her.

"Because I care for you people, so much!" Instead of making Kakashi guilt-free, it only made him worse than ever! He raised a brow, though that's very unlike of him to do so. Tsunade tried her best to only smile innocently, and don't let her true colors spill out!

"This is going to be fun! How many stories are there?" Sakura asked.

"Three!" Tsunade answered plainly. Too plain. She's afraid, afraid that if she talks too much, she could accidentally tell them about her plan!

"Do we get to have our own room?" This time it's Ino's question.

"Probably." Tsunade answered briefly. Another simple response. By the way, there are twenty-two unfortunate ninjas who would be in the unexpected house. There are Seven Jounnins, and the rest the Naruto gang.

We let the people who would go in **the **house write their information for the fill-up form that you need for you to get in **the** house… Here's how it all goes… You don't need to read it if you don't want to…

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Describe: Former fan of Jiraiya, Legendary Sennin

Level: Jounnin (**iA-yOh: And **ex-anbu! Ha-ha for you, Kakashi!)

Name: Iruka

Describe: I always want to make things in order. (**iA-yOh: **Control freak! Hey just like my one best friend! I don't know but she doesn't want to get in to trouble like what I most do! )

Level: Special Jounnin

Name: Maito Gai

Describe: SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! (**iA-yOh: **He doesn't know what to write in here, so that's it! Just bear with him, but I won't join you!)

Level: Jounnin. TEACHER OF THREE YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I'M SO PROUD!

Name: Yuuhi Kurenai

Describe: Red eyes, black hair. (**iA-yOh: **How plain…)

Level: Jounnin

Name: Asuma

Describe: (**iA-yOh: **We can't read it! It's covered with cigarette butts.)

Level: Jounnin

Name: Baki

Describe: You have no business, whatsoever.

Level: Jounnin

Name: Anko

Describe: Squid balls?

Level: Ninja, duh! Nah, I'm just kidding! I'm an Examiner!

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Describe: FUTURE HOKAGE!

Level: Anbu **and **Future Hokage! Damn, I'm good.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Describe: (**iA-yOh: **It's blank)

Level: Anbu.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Describe: Beautiful, attractive, not to mention sexy! (**iA-yOh: **And pink, you forgot pink!)

Level: Chuunin. Medic Nin student.

Name: Aburame Shino

Describe: Squishy would answer your further questions. (**iA-yOh: **There's a small bug attached to it) And a note: If I find out that you squished Squishy, I'll squish you.

Level: I said, Squishy!

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Describe: If I were you, I won't go snooping around like a dog!

Level: Chuunin, now shoo!

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Describe: Hyuuga Heiress?

Level: Chuunin

Name: Troublesome.

Describe: Troublesome.

Level: Troublesome. (**iA-yOh: **I know who that is! That means **you **also know!)

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Describe: Better than the goddess herself! (**iA-yOh: **The gay goddess? LOL, just kidding!)

Level: Chuunin

Name: Akimichi Chouji

Describe: Barbeque is delicious!

Level: Chuunin (**iA-yOh: **There's grease all over the paper)

Name: Gaara

Describe:

Level: (**iA-yOh: **It's blank)

Name: Sabaku Temari

Describe: You're going to see three stars, then die!

Level: Jounnin

Name: Sabaku Kankurou

Describe: Die early, and know.

Level: Jounnin

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Describe: Caged Bird (**iA-yOh: **He erased it and scratched it off, but **I'm** the **authoress**! So **I** know that!)

Level: Anbu

Name: Rock Lee

Describe: SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! (**iA-yOh: **He just copied that from Gai, who is sitting beside him)

Level: Jounnin

Name: Tenten

Describe: Weapons Mistress, I guess.

Level: Anbu

Name: Kinata Dosu

Describe: I'm back from the dead. (**iA-yOh: **Just kidding! He wrote…) I don't know.

Level: Chuunin

Name: Zaku

Describe: MY ARMS! MY PRECIOUS ARMS! (**iA-yOh: **You okay, dude? He he, I just love messing up… I was just kidding he wrote…) Your worst nightmare.

Level: Chuunin

Name: Kin

Describe: Don't care

Level: Chuunin

I know they shouldn't be with their teams when some of them are already Jounnins and Anbus, just bear with me, please.

"The only things that you would bring would be, some clothes, and those hygienic whatsoever." Tsunade explained. Tsunade smiled again, her smile seemed… unfathomable. I can't even draw her face. _Heck, I can't even draw. _And anyway, all of a sudden Naruto raised his hand.

"When are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow." Tsunade answered hastily.

"How are we going there?" Ino also questioned. Like Tsunade's some kind of a criminal, that's interrogated with lots of police, and appeared to be guilty by her answers. Yet the others didn't notice it. Numb creatures.

"Bus." Tsunade responded, as if the only reply she should speak is only one word.

"Where's the meeting place?" Sakura asked, looking suspicious. Surely, Tsunade's answer wouldn't be just one word by this question.

"Park." Guess again. Tsunade's good at this.

"What park?" Sakura's respect drained at the spot! She seemed to be close by the Hokage, that's because she's a student of hers.

"Usual." Tsunade replied.

"What usual park?" Sakura asked, her right eye twitching. The others noticed her sudden questioning, but only gave her eerie looks.

"Only." Tsunade answered. True, there's only **one** park in Konoha. Sakura sighed in defeat. "You're good." Sakura gave the flattering accolade.

"HELL YEAH I'M GOOD! OF COURSE I AM! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT THE HOUSE IDEA WAS…" But then Tsunade realized her mistake. That was close, too close. If she hadn't noticed the peculiar stares she's receiving, she might have failed to conquer her plan.

"The house idea was, _what_?" Tenten asked, getting almost as skeptical as Sakura is.

"The house idea was… uh, um." Now Tsunade knew. She knew that she was busted! But she won't! She won't let this happen! She had devoted herself for this plan, and she ain't just gonna give up that easy.

"The house idea was brilliant! I mean, you should've seen the structures! Wow! I mean it's **huge **and luminously well furnished! Not to mention the, um, the marvelous fittings and stuff!" Tsunade grinned intensely. Yes, she has won! She's the man!

"Really?" This time, Tenten is the one that's leery.

"Yes." Tsunade answered. Tenten gave her a doubtful look. "O-Kay." She answered, but Tsunade can sense that she's still cynical about it. Man, sometimes you have to be intelligent to deal with your intelligence (You don't get it do you? Well I do! Because this quote is stupid)

"So you leave now, and pack your things. You wouldn't want to pack in the last minute would you?" Tsunade shoved the ninjas out, like they're some kind of a ball packed. She closed the door behind her, and at the same time leaning on it. "Whew. Never thought they would be _that _smart." Tsunade grinned.

"Are you sure about this?" Shizune asked still looking tentative.

"Trust me Shizune. This would be great! Seven Days… Ahh." Tsunade sighed. "I'm sure I'm going to be hearing screams of horror in these seven days." Tsunade grinned evilly. "Sweet domination is ours to take."

"Please, don't include me." Shizune shook her head.

"Oh, okay." Tsunade paused and rubbed he hands together with her evil grin plastered across her face. "Sweet domination is **mine **to take!"

**A/n: **Um, yeah I know it sucks. But hell, all my fanfics suck. Anyway, Review if wished… Not forcing you though. Anyway…

**Sneak Peek:**

(A Naruto Line) "Oh darn! I forgot to pack my clothes… But, I don't have space anymore. My bag is already full of ramen."

(A Sasuke Line) "Damn it, there's no more space for my fifteen tubes of gel. What do I do?"

(A Neji Line) "Is there a blow dryer in the house?"

(A Tenten Line) "Ouch! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, GOD DAMN IT!… Oh… Sorry, Neji.

(A Hinata Line) "I-I… I d-don't t-t-think I-I can do it."

(A Sakura Line) "Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei is calling for you." (There's something wrong… "SASUKE" Where's the –kun?)

(An Ino Line) "SHI-KA-MA-RU! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!"

(A Shikamaru Line) "How troublesome"

(Another Ino Line) "Yes you can. You can do it, Hinata-chan. We believe you can."

(Another Sakura Line) "Yeah, trust us, believe Ino-chan." (Ino-**chan**?)

**A/n: **Is the sneak peek okay? Do I get my cookies now? (**Random Guy: **Not before you say your line!) Oh, right. Goodbye, readers! See you next time. Flames, Comments, Suggestions, and especially encouraging reviews are welcome.


End file.
